Chōchō Akimichi
is a kunoichi and a member of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan. Personality Like her father, Chōchō never turns down an invitation when it comes to food. This is evident when she skips her training with her fellow Ino–Shika–Chō members in favour of going to eat with her sensei Anko Mitarashi. Rather than feeling guilty for this, Chōchō displayed indifference to the consequences. In stark contrast to her father, who was always quick to rile when his weight was brought up, she was easily able to brush off being called fat. Her weight, in fact, doesn't seem to bother her at all, rather, Chōchō appears to be quite confident and self-assured — a trait she perhaps inherited from her mother. A few years later, however, Chōchō started to become conscious about her weight and would actively try to lose a few pounds only to fail upon seeing her father's excessive eating habits. This, coupled with her own mother having no problem with their weight, has humorously caused Chōchō to believe she is adopted. Having chosen to walk down her own path, Chōchō believes in doing everything at her own pace.She seems to be somewhat self-centred as she thought many situations revolve around her, as she believed that Shin and Naruto only came for her and that she and Sarada were looking for her own father. Furthermore, she believed that Mitsuki only asked her to move away from Sarada and Boruto to give her a love confession. Likewise, her dislike in her parents' nature has made her become impulsively convinced that any random adult she finds impressive are possibly her real parents. Appearance Chōchō is dark-skinned with amber coloured eyes like her mother. She inherited her father's brown hair which she wears in two spiky ponytails kept back with a pink hair-band. The rest of her hair is left hanging down behind her back, with her bangs hanging over her left eye. She wears a sleeveless red shirt with white pants in the epilogue. In Naruto Gaiden, she wears a sleeveless white kimono with a net T-shirt under it, a pair of black arm warmers, and a pair of black long shinobi boots. Like all members of the Akimichi clan, she's chubby. Also as customary of her clan, both of her ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. Abilities As a member of the Akimichi clan and her generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Chōchō has begun learning the various body-expanding techniques of her clan as well as collaboration techniques with Inojin and Shikadai. She is also deceptively fast, being able to slip behind an opponent before they could notice despite them possessing a dōjutsu.Chapter 700+3, page 16 Ninjutsu Akimichi Clan Techniques Even before becoming a genin, Chōchō possesses a considerable amount of chakra, being able to use Partial Multi-Size Technique to expand her hand during battle without using the Three Coloured Pills. By the time of her Chūnin Exams, Chōchō had mastered higher level Akimichi techniques such as the Super Multi-Size Technique, which secured her team's victory in the second part of the Exams.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Epilogue After classes were ended early by their sensei, Shino Aburame, due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Chōchō skipped her training with Inojin and Shikadai when her mentor Anko invited her to the dango shop to eat some anmitsu, despite Inojin's protests. She casually dismissed him even after being called fat and left with Anko. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through the graduation exam in a week, Chōchō was only interested in if it could help her lose some weight. Later, she met up with Chōji, who embarrassed Chōchō simply because of his choice of flavoured chips to walk around with. Later in a restaurant, Chōchō complained that her father's excessive eating is making it difficult for her to control her own eating habits when she's trying to lose weight. With her mother's "hands off" policy on the matter. Chōchō told Sarada that she believes she is adopted, much to Sarada's humour as she was actually suffering from a possible discrepancy in her own parentage. Mitsuki, who was eavesdropping, simply told her that drama of this type is typical of a girl her age, but Chōchō ignored him and invited Sarada on a road trip to "find her real parents". Later, when Sarada began to tail Naruto Uzumaki, Chōchō followed her, still believing they are embarking on a journey to discover her "real parents" and even assumed that her "real father" might be good-looking. As she learned that Sarada was looking for her own father as well and was going to follow the Seventh Hokage to do so, Boruto soon appeared with a lunch prepared by his mother for Naruto. As Naruto already left the village, Sarada decided to use this as an excuse to meet up with Naruto and asked Boruto to let her deliver it. While Boruto was reluctant about it, Chōchō was asked by Mitsuki to move away for a moment, to which the Akmichi asked if this was love confession. After it was agreed Chōchō and Sarada would bring the lunch, the two quickly took off, where soon after Chōchō ran out of breath. Soon afterwards, they were ambushed by a young boy claiming to be of the Uchiha named Shin. He desired to bring Sarada to his father. As Sarada refused, the mysterious boy attacked. While Chōchō was quickly overwhelmed, she was soon quickly saved by Naruto's timely arrival. After a quick display of Seventh Hokage's might, Shin retreated and Chōchō was left in awe, hoping that maybe Naruto was her "real" father, to which Naruto was left greatly confused by the young girl. Deciding it would be safest to keep the two kunoichi with him, Naruto decided to let them join him on meeting with Sasuke. Before setting out, Chōchō complained of being hungry and Sarada offered the bento to Naruto, which they all shared while Naruto spoke about Sasuke in his childhood. Soon afterwards, Sarada went ahead under the guise of using the restroom while Naruto stayed to watch Chōchō catch her breath. Upon catching up with Sarada, they found her in the company of her estranged father, Sasuke. While Chōchō again wondered if Sasuke was her real father simply because he was handsome, Sarada began asking her many personal questions to Sasuke, only for him to right them off as none of her business. Chōchō then offered Sasuke her bag of chips to try and make up with his daughter. Later, Chōchō joined everyone in the search for Shin. When Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and prepared to take everyone with him in his Susanoo, Chōchō again admired Sasuke's abilities. In the new dimension, they ultimately found Sakura Uchiha engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's condition, Chōchō complained about Sasuke being Sarada's father and not hers. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, to which one of the clones simply explained that they outgrew need of him. Thousands of Shin clones then appeared, some of different built and even size. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Sarada then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother wielded to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After defeating the Shin clones, Chōchō approached Sarada, voicing her amazement at Sarada's strength and notes with surprise that Sarada's eyes had become similar to her father's. On their way back to the village, Chōchō expressed her annoyance at being unable to find her real father but finding Sarada's instead. However as they approached the village gates, Chōchō approached a man whom she felt might be her real father and was shocked to find out that it was actually Chōji, who had just got back from a mission with Ino Yamanaka. She then began questioning her father on how he had suddenly lost so much weight and asked if it was some sort of secret technique passed down through their clan, Chōji replying that that was one way of putting it. Now in awe of her father's weight loss, Chōchō demanded that he will begin training her the next day. Boruto: Naruto the Movie While shopping with her father, Chōchō was irritated to find that all the food on the shelves had been bought by Naruto's shadow clones. Chōchō enters the Chūnin Exams alongside Inojin and Shikadai. The first round is a true or false quiz which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into an ink pit. Fortunately, Shikadai was able to use his shadow to prevent himself and his team-mates from falling into the ink pit and thus allowing them to continue to the second round. The second round consisted of teams battling against each other for flags. Chōchō was sent out to retrieve another teams flag while her team-mates stayed behind to guard their own flag. She was ultimately successful in capturing another flag and securing victory for her team. During the third round, however, Chōchō was defeated by Shinki. Quotes * (To Mitsuki) "Hey, Mr. Know-it-all!! You don't know the first thing about the delicate and sensitive heart of a girl!"Chapter 700+2, page 11 * (Reacting to Naruto's boast) "Wait a second… there's only one person who's the only top… This is beginning to sound a little fishy."Chapter 700+4, page 13 * (Attempting to give Sasuke chips) "I don't have any other flavours expect lightly salted… But if this doesn't patch things up between you guys, then I'm totally out of brilliant ideas!"Chapter 700+7, page 4 References id:Chōchō Akimichi